Flock Thoughts Property of Angel
by pyromaniac516
Summary: Angel is a mindreading mutant birdkid. In this journal, she records thoughts and things she puts in other's heads. Please review! It is much appriciated. Disclaimer:I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters.
1. March 29 and 30 Entry 1

_**Flock Thoughts**_

_**Property of Angel**_

_**A/N -This is my first story. For future reference, italics are other people's thoughts and underlined italics are thoughts that Angel is putting in other's heads.**_

_**I just woke up to the sounds of a bad dream. It was Iggy. **_

"_**Ella, come here! I love you." "I hate you. Go die in a hole. See if I care." "No… Ella! Don't leave me!" Suddenly, she was gone, then returned dressed in a…**_

**Yuck! My innocence (or what's left of it) just flew out the window. I tuned in to Fang.**

"_**Max, I love you. Let's elope together to the Bahamas and make out on the beach."**_

**Blah, blah, blah. Same stuff every night, why is our flock so obsessed with love and stuff.**

**Ugh. What's a six year old mind reading birdkid supposed to listen to around here?**

**Max's thoughts are always depressing and confused, Fang's are always about Max, Gazzy's about, well, gas, Nudge's about fashion, and Iggy's are downright perverted! Why can't any of us have nice interesting thoughts? Wait. What was that?**

_**All right, Iggy. Get your self together. Down the hall. Check. In the girl's room. Check. Now, six degrees left, five steps forward, six degrees right, three steps forward. Bend down, and pick it up. Yes, Max's diary!**_

_**Iggy! Get out of here and leave Max's private thoughts alone.**_

_**Gaaaa! Get out of my head Angel!**_

_**Make me.**_

_**I don't remember giving you permission to go in my head before.**_

_**I don't remember ever needing any. And by the way, that dream about Ella, try to keep all your perverted thoughts somewhere else. You are ruining me!**_

_**Stay out of me and everything will be fine.**_

_**That's what she said. See, you are hurting my innocence.**_

_**(Mental image of me hanging in a noose)**_

_**Watch it Iggy.**_

_**Whatev' Night.**_

_**Goodnight.**_

**Iggy will pay for imagining me dead. I will fix him. There are so many opportunities for revenge when you can influence minds. Let me think. If I have an idea I will write it down so I won't forget.**

**I've got it! My plan is so brilliant I can barely take it. Max should really let me rule the flock. I could do so much better. But anyways, what if Iggy was suddenly overcome by the want to be two years old? He'll never live it down. Ha Iggy. Prepare to be a two-year old. **

**It's the next day and my mind control trick is all ready in action. Boy, this house stinks. Almost as if… oh no. Iggy doesn't wear diapers. What if he… This is pretty cool. Let's tap into Gazzy's thoughts shall we?**

"_**No Iggy! You got it all wrong. We can't blow the White House up! What are you…" snort… what is that smell? It smells kinda like me but…**_

"**Fang! I think there's something wrong with Iggy! He smells weird."**

**Man, it was hard to keep in laughter. Then Max woke up. By the time everyone realized what Iggy had done, he was awake too.**

"**Bwah!!!!!!!!!!"he cried, and I couldn't keep it in much longer. "I have to go to the bathroom." I excused my self, barely managing to hide my laughter in the noise of the toilet flushing, as baby Iggy wailed in the next room. I tried to hear his thoughts and found that they were perfectly normal.**

_**Angel you disgusting little creep! I'm fourteen for crying out loud!**_

_**Which is what you are doing. Crying out loud. This is for imagining me dead.**_

**For certain reasons I will not write his next thoughts. **

_**Those were the worst words I have ever heard. Wait until I tell Max.**_

_**I am tempted to come wring your neck. Ahh! I can't even walk normally. Oh how I hate you.**_

_**Hee hee don't ever mess with me again. I don't like people who imagine me dead.**_

_**And I don't like people who tap into my thoughts at random times.**_

_**You easily forget that I am in control right now. Spit up on Fang. Now.**_

_**No!!! stop it don't make me… ahh … Angel I hate you so much I just want to (mental image of me being ripped to shreds).**_

_**Spit up again.**_

_**Ahh man this stuff stinks. I'm so sorry Fang.**_

**Oh yes. Fang. I wonder what he was thinking right now. I went back into the room and was surprised by the amount of spit up Fang was sitting in. Baby Iggy started toward me. I ignored him and listened to Fang.**

_**I.**_

_**Will.**_

_**Kill.**_

_**Angel.**_

_**What has she done to Iggy? This freaking spit up stinks to high heaven. **_

_**Barf Fang. You know you want to. Do it on Nudge.**_

**You have to remember that I don't like people who wish I was dead. that's just asking for me to take over your mind and cause trouble.**

"**EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" screamed Nudge as Fang emptied his stomach contents on her. Ahh. The wonders of mind control. I pushed baby Iggy over and sat on the bed. **

_**Angel, this is why you can't control the flipping flock. It's not leader-like to make people barf when you aren't happy with them.**_

_**Fang go kiss Max and don't stop till I tell you.**_

_**ANGEL PLEASE NOOOOOO!!!**_

_**Too late. You were just asking for it.**_

**As Fang began the longest and most forced kiss ever, I suddenly wondered what Max was thinking this whole time. I started to listen to her.**

_**What is going on? Fang you oaf, get off! Wait a second… Angel!!! Get Fang to stop, and put Iggy back to normal before I come over there and kill you.**_

_**Max… please understand. Iggy came in our room late last night and took your diary. He had a thought about me dead and so I had to punish him. Plus Fang was also wishing I was dead. I had to.**_

_**I'll let you go this time and I will have a SERIOUS chat with Iggy, but GET. FANG. OFF.**_

_**All right.**_

**I listened to Fang.**

_**Angel please let me stop! Please, please, please!**_

_**Its funny how pitiful you sound. Almost sad. You are fourteen yet you still have to beg a six year old to stop. By the way, you may stop.**_

**Max and Fang jolted back from each other and I tapped into Iggy.**

_**Angel!!! you've had your fun now. It will forever be remembered that I spit up on Fang. Just let me go and we'll call it even.**_

_**All right Iggy. You are now a fourteen year old. But never forget what happens when you imagine me dying.**_

_**(Mental image of me falling on a grenade and exploding) Sorry! Its hard to keep thoughts under control.**_

_**You are not a baby anymore, you are normal again…except you will briefly attempt to exchange wedding vows with Fang.**_

**Again I wont write down Iggy's thoughts. These words would ruin this entire journal.**

"**Fang, I will take you as my…"**

_**Husband. You're the wife.**_

**More swearing.**

"**Fang, I will take you as my husband. If we had a pastor right now I would say 'I do' right now my love."**

**I braced my self as Iggy came out of my power.**

"**Angel you miserable creep!"**

_**Wow, Max has really nice legs. They look really nice…**_

_**Fang, you disgusting creeper, stop thinking about Max's legs.**_

_**But they're just so…**_

_**Don't make me gag. Just be quiet.**_


	2. April 6 Entry 2

A/N- I forgot to say it before, but please review! It lets me know that there are people out there reading this and enjoying it.

* * *

Ugh. Max got SOOO mad at me for the Iggy incident. Fang will never forgive me for having him throw up on Nudge. Nudge hates me for having Fang ruin her best shirt. Iggy, well, we wont get into that. Gazzy is the only one who understands why I had to do it. If only I had done something to Iggy that no one would know I caused but would make him sorry.

_Wow… Max is just so… so… cute. No that's not the word I want. She's… like… beautiful. I just want to tell her all about my undying love for her, but… what if she doesn't feel the same. What if…_

_Shut up, o' fanged one._

_Stop butting in on my private time, o'…demonic one._

_Grr. The name is Angel._

* * *

I was at Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang's bedroom door, when I heard a curious thought.

_I've got it! If I add 5 cups of gunpowder to one of Iggy's bombs, and strap a grenade to it, pull the pin and throw it, the cloud would be huge! I'd just have to make sure that the scapegoat was correctly placed. Hmm, it could be Angel this time. After all, Max is already mad at her for "taking over" Iggy._

What's a scapegoat? I guess I'll have to ask Max or Fang.

* * *

I just saw Fang sprawled on the couch. I'll go ask him what a scapegoat is.

Apparently, a scapegoat is someone who gets the blame. Even if they don't deserve it. Gazzy and Iggy are going to set off a bomb and say that it was my fault. Of course, they are the only ones who are capable of setting of a bomb, but they're so smart I bet they could find a way to pin it on me.

* * *

The backyard is in shambles. Everyone knows I like to curl up in that barbecue grill and read minds. Well, Iggy and Gazzy set the bomb off in there. It looks like I put a bunch of paper in the grill, added some gas (yes, it is easy to get a hold of gas with two pyros in the house), and lit the grill. Max doesn't know who to believe:

the usual culprits (Iggy and Gazzy)

me ("After what you did to Iggy, Fang, and Nudge, you think I will trust you?!?")

If I don't find a way to clear myself, I'll be locked in this room with Iggy and Gazzy until someone confesses. The little devils!

_Ha ha ha! Got her. Max won't know if it truly was us. Angel, since you're probably reading my mind anyways… _

It _is_ Iggy, so lets just say it involves your middle finger and ladies in bathrobes. Yeah, I know. This is what you normally hear in his head. Ugh. Now I guess I should start dreaming up a way to prove to Max that I'm innocent. At least, this time. Come on mind reading talents, work work!

* * *

_Angel has been acting so strange lately. Especially toward Iggy and Fang. I bet it was…_

_Of course it wasn't Angel. She's your baby girl. Surely it was Iggy and Gazzy trying to get her in trouble. Trying to make her the… scapegoat! I bet Angel wouldn't know what that word means. Maybe she would ask for a definition._

_Yeah, smart reasoning there Maximum. But she didn't ask me for the definition._

_Maybe she asked Fang._

"Fang, come here! I need to talk to you!" "Yeah?" "Did Angel ever ask you for the definition of scapegoat?" "Uh…" "Is that a yes or a no?" "Sure." "Fang, I am at the edge of insanity. Please tell me if Angel asked you for the definition, preferably in more than one syllable!" "Yeah, she did." "Wow Fang! Good job! Three syllables, that must be some kind of record!" "Ha." "You lost it. Back to one."

And just like that _I_ was back to being happy. After all, Max was now certain that I was innocent. Wait a sec. What if Max gave Iggy and Gazzy a horrible punishment. No one would ever know it was me! I need to think up a really good one. One that will make them suffer.

* * *

A/N- I'll say it again, please review! If you have a compliment, request, advice, or anything else, please tell me.


	3. April 9 and 10 Entry 3

A/N-Any ideas for revenge? Review them to me!

Oh why can we never go one week without getting in trouble? It all started when Nudge suggested that the flock should go to the mall. No one really wanted to, but in the end Nudge won. I know Max was really curious when Iggy and Gazzy went over to the expensive jewelry, but I wasent (just all part of the mind reading talent).

_Now, with this laser, I will carefully cut the motion sensor and alarm. There, now, reach in carefully. Try to look nonchalant. Got some!_

_Iggy, you theif!_

_Angel, you stalker!_

_I am hardly a stalker._

_Then stop following my thoughts. Don't tell Max or I'll get back at you._

_Whatever._

Okay. Do you seriously think im just going to stand around while iggy and gazzy get away with hundreds of dollars worth of jewelery? Not on your life! I told Max and she spun torwards them. I watched as she caught Gazzy's knees in a flying tackle. This attracted the eyes of several passer buyers, who started yelling for security. Now to Fang's thoughts:

_WHERE IS MAX?!? Oh there she is. What are iggy and gazzy… Oh, come on. Are you kidding me?_

_Unfortunatly not Fang._

_Angel, stay out of this._

_Okay._

_Be quiet! Don't say anything else unless it's an emergency._

_Does twelve security perrsonelle rushing torward us count as an emergency?_

_Ahhh!_

Yeah, that's right. We were being chased. Max screeched somewhere nearby,"To the restrooms!" Of course gazzy and Fang ran to the boys' restroom and Max, Nudge, and I ran to the girls'. But where did blind iggy run? In the girls' restroom with us! What else could we do, Max shoved him into a stall and we followed. I thought _I_ was panicking but Max's thoughts proved otherwise.

_We_

_Are_

_In _

_So_

_Much_

_Trouble!_

_If those security people come in here, we might be taken to jail. If we're taken to jail, they might find the wings. Wings! Of course!_

"iggy, how thin are the walls and ceiling?" He had to stand on the toilet to feel the roof. "The walls are solid concrete, and the ceiling is plaster. Hard plaster. Except here! Theres a water leak up there; it has softened this place. Eww, it's kinda mushy." "Perfect. When I give the signal, up, up, and away, got it?" "Right into the roof?" asked Nudge. "Right into the roof." "Here." iggy pulled out his laser pointer and severed the chain holding the toilet lid to the seat. He held the lid and Max carfully aimed it towards the water mark. Then I heard thoughts.

_I bet those theifs went in the restrooms. They would hide in one of the stalls. Hey… three were boys and three were girls. We better split up, six in the girls and six in the boys._

"Get ready guys," I said. The door burst opened and six security gaurds rushed in. They started busting open stalls, peering in. "Is that legal?" asked Nudge. "Doubtful,"iggy whispered. BANG!!! The door slammed into iggy's leg. His face went white and he crumpled. Max did not hesitate. She scooped up the toilet lid and unfurled her wings. We did too. With a powerful flap, we launched up, snapping in our wings again to slide in the hole in the roof. I managed to listen to iggy's fading thoughts as we flew off and away.

_Broken leg = can take absolutely no weight_

_Inability to stand = must fly_

_On the floor by the toilet = no room to extend wings_

_No room to extend wing = no escape_

_No escape = … (jail!!!) PANIC!_

Then we were too far away and his thoughts drifted to a whisper. "Wheres Fang?" asked Max. I listened hard.

_Fight._

_Punch._

_Kick._

_Escape._

_Trip._

_Defend._

_Protect._

_Aim for the head._

"Still mid-fight," I answered. "He's with gazzy right?" "Yeah." "Well, just tell him that we're safe, alright?"

_Max, Nudge, and I are safe Fang._

_Gaaaaaa! I said to stop that._

_I know but what else am I supposed to do, knock?_

_Ha, ha. GAZZY! Let go of him! Let go of me! Angel, help they have tranquilizers…_

_dreams_

"Bad news about Fang, Max." "What happened?" "He and Gazzy are 'under', if you know what I mean." "Like anesthetics 'under', kinda?" "Exactly." "Great, first we lose iggy, now Fang and gazzy." "Where are they being taken to?"

_We got the three boys, the girls got away. Whatever jewelery they kept a hold of is in the strawberry blond's pockets. Okay, let's call the police now._

"Jail."

_I wonder if they might actually have to go to juvinile detention instead._

"Or maybe juvy." "Oh lovely.Gazzy doesn't look old enough to go to jail?" "I guess not."

_Hey, this emo kid looks like hes been cutting himself. _

_Just as long as no one goes to the electric chair._

_Hey, this emo kid needs to go to the electric chair!_

"Max! The distance is effecting my mind reading abilities. I just accidentally convinced a guard to take Fang to the electric chair!" "You did what?!?" "It was an accident!"

We got away from there and rented a room in a motel, in was a lot cheaper with half of the flock gone. The next day, Max stole a newspaper and we all read the front page.

THREE JEWELERY ROBBERS NABBED

THREE STILL AT LARGE

The three captured criminals have no records. There are no birth certificate either. Expert doctors have judged the tall, black-haired one to be about 20, the strawberry-blond to be 21, and the blond to be 13. The trial will be April 10.

"April tenth! That's today!"

The jury was deciding their verdict.

_Let them all go free. Let the dark kid live._

"_The jury has decided! The strawberry-blond will go to jail, the blond kid will go to juvenile detention, and the black haired kid will go to the electric chair, even though he has not commited a corperate crime."_

_I can only imagine the look on Fang's face._


	4. April 13 and 14 Entry 4

A/N-Keep reviewing! I hope you enjoy it so far.

We got the newspaper today. Fang's sentence will be carried out at 4 o'clock sometime this week (I forget). Max is really worried, and to tell the truth, so am I. But not for the same reason. I wonder if I am malfunctioning. I guess I'll find out on that day. Anyways, there is great news! Gazzy managed to fly out of the yard where he was supposed to get exercise. When you're a birdkid, it is as simple as that. Iggy managed to turn a fire extinguisher, bench, and prison food into a bomb strong enough to blow out the side of his cell. He's back with us too. Now we just have to gat Fang. Max has a plan. I'll write more today later.

Guess what! Max knows what cell Fang has. It's one of those super good cells that are really hard to escape from. I got to go now, but maybe I'll tell you what happens tonight.

Okay. It didn't quite work the way it was supposed to. As the flock (that's us minus Fang) got close, Max cried out, "I can see Fang! He's straight ahead and his window has no bars, he can just slip out!" Well, if that doesn't seem fishy, I don't know what does. Iggy flew straight toward the window. I was smiling when I sensed that something was wrong. "Iggy, there's glass!!!" Too late. Iggy hit it and dropped like a ton of bricks. Fang looked up and started toward the window. Then the alarm went off. Nudge and Max grabbed Iggy.

_Angel, stay here and use your brain control on the prison guard and get him to free Fang._

_I'll do it for you Max._

_Thank you. Hurry!_

The guard walked in and glared at Fang. "I have a taser you know. What did you do to trigger the alarms?"

Shrug from Fang. "What did you hit the window with?" "Bird." "You hit the window with a bird?" "No." "Then what do you mean?"

"A

Bird

Hit

The

Window." "Oh." ZAP!!! meep "Ha, ha! That was fun. I've always wanted to do that." The creep just tasered Fang!

_Let the boy go and don't taser him anymore._

ZAP!!! ZAP!!! ZAP!!! MEEP

_OW, OW, OW!_

_Hang in there Fang._

_Yeah, sure._

_You'll be out soon._

_Just keep me from the electric chair and I'll be fine._

_We'll try._

Know what's even better? Tomorrows the day. I'll write more on this page to save paper.

Great. Because Fang has no papers, his execution is open to the public. Over one thousand people are attending. According to the news, normal executions are for corporal crimes and done by lethal injection. In this case, Fang's death is a hit because they are using the Old-fashioned method. The electric chair. I am actually kind of sad. I guess I actually like Fang.

When we got there, we had to push to the front of the crowd. Iggy put me on is shoulders and I have to admit that I was really scared riding on the blind kids shoulders in this crowd. A large glass window separated us from the chair. A door was on one end. We watched it nervously.

_Oh no. Here they are to take me to my doom. I loved you Max. but I'm not going to go easily. Crouch down. Close eyes. The door's opening. SPRING! Punch_

_Kick_

_Hit_

_Duck_

_Roundhouse_

_Dodge_

_Leap_

_Ow my nose._

_Kick_

_Punch _

_Ow a taser!_

_Knock it away_

_Hit kick roundhouse_

_Duck dodge evade_

_Goodness there's 1...2...3... 22 prison guards! They must have sent for… not rope, OW!_

"Doesn't sound good for Fang, Max." "Oh no. Now what." "He put up a fight but there were to many of them." Then the door opened. Fang, bloody and bruised, was carried in. He was tightly bound with rope. "Oh, goodness", whispered Max.Nudge was desperately describing the scene to Iggy. Gazzy had tears rolling down his face as he struggled to wipe them away. Iggy looked stony-faced and rigid. Max had silent tears occasionally rolling down her face. The men grabbed Fang, rolled off the rope, And I caught his thoughts.

_No. No. No! No!! No!!! NO!!! I can live through Eraser attacks and experiments, by in the end, I die because of a jewelry theft that I didn't commit?!?_

_Fang, goodbye._

_Angel, you little menace, stop them!_

_I'm malfunctioning for some reason! I cant get them to do as I say!_

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

_I liked you near the end._

_Thanks a lot! Those are the last words I want to hear before I die!_

_Then, unbound, three guards began forcing him towards the chair. They strapped him down and reached for the on switch. One guards hand was on it, he applied pressure, and…_


	5. April 14 Entry 5

A/N-Sorry for the cliff-hanger. My dad said it was time for bed at an inopportune moment.

_ZAP!!!!_ But it wasn't Fang. It was Gazzy using Iggy's laser light to sever the power line above us. The lights in the glass room went out and the screeching of snapping metal rang out. The glass wall shattered as Fang leaped out. The guards came flooding out toward us. "Up and away", whispered Max. Swoosh! Six pairs of wings snapped out and we took to the sky. "And I don't cut myself! People can get wrist scars other ways!" Fang called.

_Like fighting erasers?_

_Yeah. And the inhumane bonds back at the school._

"Fang, I must congratulate you on the longest and loudest speech you ever made", Max teased.

"I can see the headlines now: **Emo Boy Speaks, Protests Over Accusation of Cutting Himself**"

"Thanks, Ig." "No problem." The rest of the way home we joked and laughed at Fang's expense. I could tell everyone was glad that he was back.

_Fang's alive! I can't imagine what would have happened if he had died. Max would have been all like depressed and stuff. I would probably cry. No I would cry. I would cry those big huge tears. What are they called? Crocodile tears! I wonder why, do crocodiles even cry? I'm glad I'm 2% bird and not 2% crocodile. I bet those whitecoats have tried it before and…_

_I love him._

_I can't believe that I saved him. All by myself. I hope Iggy is proud of me!_

_Wow. I am so proud of Gazzy and how he saved Fang._

_I am SOOO glad I'm still alive._

It's a no-brainer who thought what so I won't waste pencil lead writing who it was. What?

_I hear something on the glass. Very soft._

_Iggy, is it dangerous?_

_Ahhh! Oh it's you._

_And who else would it be, Elvis!_

_That would be cool. Anyways, it sounds like fur. Kinda like…_

_KILL THE MUTANT BIRDKIDS!_

_Oh rats. Erasers._

Gotta go bye sorry it's sloppy but our house is being attacked by Erasers…

I can't hardly write. My wrist is swollen.

Fang is gone. We just get him back when he… oh there he is. "Max! I found Fang under the couch!" This is unbelievably weird. Ahhhh! More Erasers! Oh… They're out cold. Kinda like Fang the rock. Ha, ha! He is a rock. He's really strong but also silent, dark, and dirty! Ha Fang's a rock. Fang the rock. Fang the rock. Hee, hee!

_Fang, you are such a rock._

_What? That was random. Wait, what did you call me?_

_A rock._

_I am not a rock!_

_Yeah sure. You're a flower. Colorful, bright, and happy. That's you._

_Well maybe not a flower. I'm certainly not a rock. _

_Yep, and I'm Jeb Batchelder._

_That was a good one. Wait you are Angel right?_

_Wow Fang, wow. Yes I am Angel._

_Oh._

_Bye, hopeless rock._

_Hey!_

And yeah. So we got Fang back just in time to be attacked by Erasers and then we lost him and then found him under the couch while I secretly tormented him about being a rock. All in all, a good day.

A/N-I am getting tons of people putting my story on their favorites. Please add it to your's and review! I barely have any. Please send some.


	6. April 22 Entry 6

A/N- This is based off an actual experience. Basically, I just added the flock in and changed roles. It was pretty weird and it has scarred me for life. Imagine if you were in Fang's position because he takes over my role in this strange occurrence.

I am SOOOO completely scared. You do not know what just happened to me. Soon you will. By the way, you journal are my best friend, besides Total, Celeste, Max, and Nudge. I love you. Anyways, I was on the couch watching TV with Iggy. (Well he was just listening) All I know is, someone knocked loudly on the door. Fang came silently down the hall to go answer it. (One thing is, Max is so mad about all this so I will have other people write in you for evidence.)

Fang: Um… okay. I feel weird writing in this as if I was talking. Okay, so. I heard a knock and I knew Iggy and Angel would not bother to answer it and Max, Nudge, and Gazzy were playing a board game so I went. I wondered if it might be Total and Akila back from their honeymoon. Uh, so I opened the door. It was not Total, it was about 13 Muslim or Hindu (A/N- sorry if this insults anyone's religion but this really happened and I don't know what the religion was so if anyone does, please review it to me) people. They were all standing with their hands folded and their index and middle fingers up and next to each other. Their leg was bent and the foot was against their opposite leg with their heel in their, well, crotch. They were smiling a bit to sweetly, but were hardly Erasers. "Uh…" I said and then without a word, they put their legs down and came in. They took off their little silk slippers and bowed every few steps at the exact same time until they were out of the threshold. I stood there stunned.

Iggy: Okay, so I'm listening to Antique Roadshow, when I hear a knock. Well, like I'm going to get it. I barely hear Fang go swishing down to go get it. I get absorbed in antique silverware when I hear Fang say uh. Then about 12 to 14 people are flooding into our house. Max and the others are still in the room playing Go Fish.

Hi it's me again. When the people came in I was stunned. Especially when they turn of our TV and begin to tell us that they are here to attempt to convert us to "the one true religion". they didn't mention what it was. Fang looks uncomfortable and he goes of to his room. Then there is a loud noise outside in the useless garage and the backdoor slams as Max runs out to care for the laundry. One person opens a foot-long book with colorful characters inside. I leaned over to see the pictures when Iggy calls out.

Iggy: Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. It was that guy who had helped me at the store to find the yellow bell peppers from the red ones. "Hi Waldo!" I had to say hi. It would have been rude. He explained that there was a religious text book on the floor and he would read it out loud.

Fang: I went to my room because it was simply to much to see all these strange people with turban heads. Soon, I heard strange murmurs. Ah omi na ki chu mana lepo. Stuff like that. When I peeked out I saw Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and the 13 religious people crowded around a large book. A bible? It certainly wasn't in English. I caught snippets of things like: "This character is called Mushu." "This is Kuna." "Mushu marries Kuna." Mushu? Isn't that from that movie Mulan? Who is Kuna? Why is Mushu marrying Kuna? Weird. Then, I heard one ask where the water closet was. What is a water closet? I checked that dictionary Max gave me on April Fools' Day last year. I kept it since it was from her. Oops. Scratch that out. I learned that a water closet is a bathroom.

_Thanks Fang. I'll tell him._

What? Oh Angel. She was finding out what a water closet was. The next thing I know, one of the men is coming down the hall to use the restroom right next door to my room. He paused briefly to stick his foot in his crotch and put his hands in that funny pose and bowed to me. "Good day young one." Young one? Young one?!? What on earth! He went in the bathroom, or water closet, and began to, well you know. There was only one problem. He didn't close the door. And Max was calling me. Which meant, if I wanted to go to Max and not get killed for ignoring her, I would have to walk right past the open door. So I did, being careful to look in the opposite direction. I went out to he garage and fond Max, looking puzzled pointing at our dryer saying, "Why is there a Muslim, in our dryer?" She had me stumped. I looked over at it. A man was leaning on the dryer door, staring in as he read the Warning label aloud. I sighed. "There are more in the living room reading a bible thing with the kids and Iggy. Plus one in my bathroom. Don't go there the door is open.

Max: I could not believe it. I stomped into the house. I was not expecting what I saw. All of the converters were curled up in a kneeling position, muttering foreign prayers into their hands. Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were too. I nearly screamed. What was happening?!? I stomped out of the room to my own. I flopped onto the bed and screamed all of my anger into the pillow.

Fang: When Max left the room in a huff, I went to my room as well. The "water closet" man was gone. About twenty minutes later, Max came to my door, motioning me to the living room. There, sitting at the card table, were the strange religious people and the kids. They were playing Apples to Apples. I slouched down the wall until I was sitting, and Max followed suit. Everything was tense but fine.

Gazzy: I liked these people. We were playing my favorite card game ever too. I flipped a green card over. "Dumb," I read. One of the men jumped up. "I find this offensive!" he yelled. I froze. The one named Waldo that Iggy was friends with said that it was time to be going that there were still more people to convert. We said bye. Then Max blew up.

Max: I screamed at them all, "Who let them in!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Fang raised his hand quietly. Iggy sighed, "That one named Waldo helped me find the right kind of bell pepper." "What?!?" I ran down the hall screaming out my frustration. I plopped my head in a pillow again and yelled, this time in coherent words.

Well, so that is what happened. It was really weird huh? Well, guess what, here are their thoughts:

Fang:_ I know Max is mad but it was completely an accident. A weird accident._

Iggy:_ It was nice to see Waldo again. It was interesting, but that religion stuff is not for me._

Gazzy: _I liked those people. I will try to stick to that religion._

Nudge:_ They were really cool. I will convert I think._

Just between you and me, I will convert to.

Max:_ What was that? Fang can hold off 4 Erasers but is incapable of keeping 13 NORMAL people out of the house?!? Iggy invited some freako over just because of bell peppers?!? _(For the record, Iggy did not invite the guy over.)

Fang: I was sitting on my floor when Max came in. "What were you thinking? You can hold off Erasers but can't slam the door on 13 humans? Now you've converted half the flock and made me so mad I can barely think!)

I laughed as I listened at the door.

_Max, you know that dog house in the backyard that Total refuses to use? Think Fang._

"_Fang, out with you!" I stepped out into the hall as Max came out stomping mad dragging Fang after her. She threw open the door, pushed him into the doghouse and clamped a dog chain around his ankle. Fang barely fit in the house. Max marched inside and slumped on the couch. Iggy and Gazzy were snickering in the corner. Iggy stood up and turned on the TV till he found an opera. Turning up the volume as high as it would go, He mock sang at the top of his lungs with the lady on the screen. Trying to get on Max's already frayed nerves was not a good idea. Without the help of my influencing mind, Max grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him outside and into Akila's doghouse. It was pretty roomy so he fit. It was my turn to laugh._


	7. It's My Birthday

IT'S MY 13TH BIRTHDAY! WHICH MEANS I STARTED THIS ACCOUNT WHEN I WAS 12. WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES! YAY!


	8. June 21 Entry 7

A/N- More reviews please!

I was in my corner of the room I share with Nudge. I heard a loud noise at the door. I opened it and in walked Iggy. "You haven't seen a big, black moving thing have you?" "Besides the fact that what you just said sounds SO racist, no. What sort of black thing?" "IIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY!" shrieked Max from the garage. "I FOUND THAT THING YOU WERE LOOKING FOR!" Iggy shrugged and left. A few minutes later he walked by again, holding Gazzy who was almost completely covered in black duct tape. "Hi," called Gazzy. I stared.

Gazzy is in the bathroom with Max and the first aid kit. For being fourteen, Iggy is not very smart. He launched Gazzy into a tree with help from a bomb powered rocket launcher. He had a paper that showed that Gazzy had signed and agreed to be launched. Emphasis on _had._ Gazzy ripped it up and ate it whole the second Iggy tried to show it to Max as proof of his innocence. Since it is gone, Iggy now has to do the laundry for a week and has his iPod taken away. Big deal. He certainly whined and complained though.

Anyways, it is time for bed. I can still hear Gazzy in the bathroom. Iggy is probably sulking somewhere in the dump he, Fang, and Gazzy call their room. You have to practically use your wings to get to one of the beds. Not that Max would want to reach one of their beds. cough cough Fang Cough Oops. There goes more of my innocence.

A/N- Sorry I haven't been updating. It's been busy. By the way, does anyone know how to make a line break? I've pressed space and enter. Also, can someone get Saint Fang of Boredom to read one of my stories and review? That to me is ultimate FanFic fame!


End file.
